A series of Apocalyptic Events
by RagzluvsSiva
Summary: This is a story where the three Baudelaire Orphans, finnaly decide to leave the Island . Little do they now that the world has been changed through the moon being hit by an asteroid. Causing all sorts of problems for the earth


**A series of apocalyptic events**

They gathered what little belongings they had into the small wooden boat, even after a year of living on this Island the Baudelaires still felt that it had so much mystery that would be left unsolved. Everything about the island had left them awestruck, a word which in this case means "feeling wonderment and fear at the same time towards the island's beauty". Klaus and Sunny walked over to the boat and sat down inside of it. Klaus polished his glasses and Sunny grasped her whisk tightly in her hand, while the eldest Baudelaire, Violet, set Baby Beatrice down into the boat.

"After living here for so long, and after raising Bea here," Klaus indicates Baby Beatrice," I can't believe that we're actually leaving"

"Homeshere", said Baby Beatrice, Klaus and Violet looked to Sunny for the translation

"What Bea means is that she doesn't want to leave home", by this time Sunny had gotten quite good at interpreting her adoptive niece's way of speaking as well as learning to speak English properly herself. Violet slowly sat next to Baby Beatrice.

"We have to go, because we have hidden from our problems just long enough to raise you to be a good and noble person, we must go back now and right our wrongs." Violet looked over to Klaus and told him to lift the anchor, which in this case was actually a carefully shaped rock and some dried fibers that Violet, who was quite good at inventing, created. After the anchor was out of the sand the boat solemnly went out into the open ocean.

"Gbyehome", Bea whispered, everybody else agreed, since it would probably be quite unlikely to wash up on the strange islands shores ever again. Klaus pondered how the outside world had changed in literary ways, while Violet wondered if any new inventions had been created in the past year, Sunny thought about what new recipes she could try once the variety was much larger than just seaweed, coconut, and horseradish apples. But all Beatrice could think about was that something did not feel right, she had a strange and unfamiliar sense of amiss foreboding, a which in this sentence which means," predicting that something is not right in the world or with nature." But before young Bea could say a word a huge wall of white water arose in front of them Violet put her arms around her.

As the huge wave rose like a giant rising out of the shadows the Baudelaire's did not even have the time to react .The tidal wave hit them like a 200 pound weight, then everything went black.

Dear Diary,

I decided that I would start my new diary with a "Dear Diary" because it is more like a real honest to goodness diary and not just something that I wrote to let people who come by know that my family has lived here.

I know that I promised not to ever write another diary but them another storm hit and Dad, Lisa, Alex and I could not get to the car and drive all the way to Sexton University to the safe town. So that got me thinking, a diary is something that I can look at and remember, just remember everything and everyone before the tragedy happened and during the good times of the tragedy. I get to remember people like Julie, Charlie, and even cats like Horton.

So today instead of leaving I helped Mom un-flood the cellar again, and me and Alex found one more space heater while house hunting. The government still gives us food, they give us more now because either everyone has moved away to find greener pastures, or they died off. I can hear Alex's voice.

My fiancé just called my name; it feels good to call him that because I know that even in this world we live in he still loves me.

Alex's voice seems more urgent that playful, he said, "Miranda come here, there are four kids just lying outside, they might still be alive".

I close my diary and run outside.


End file.
